Codie Hale
Codie Hale is a wrestler from the world of CAW. She is currently signed to various promotions throughout the community, including but not limited to: DCA, Revenge Wrestling, CAW All-Stars, and CEW (CAW Elite Wrestling), where she is the current Women's Champion in her first reign. EARLY LIFE Codie was born in Bright City, a technologically advanced metropolis where, thanks to the miracles of human augmentation, you can be anyone you want to be--or so you are told... Codie was a clone engineered by the powerful BRITE Corp, for the sole purpose of eliminating their rivals through sabotage and assassination. Most of her childhood was spent learning hand-to-hand combat and being fitted with the most state-of-the-art (and lethal) cybernetic enhancements that money could buy. Among these expensive new enhancements was an untested prototype dubbed "Cyberlink Technology," in which the combatant would be able to link with an AI housed in their brain, further enhancing their awareness, intelligence, and combat prowess, thus creating a deadly harmony between human and machine. A perfect weapon. Codie, under the codename "Pink Nightshade," was just one of several young assassins fitted with Cyberlink Technology. But she would be the only one to rebel--something the higher-ups at BRITE Corp would chalk up to an error in her AI's software. But it wasn't her circuitry that had been wired differently than the other clones; it was her heart. She didn't want to be someone else's tool. She didn't want to kill. She just wanted to live her own life by her own rules. Codie knew her creators would never allow this. They had invested far too much money and resources into her. So when she escaped, she had her mind wiped. Severing her connection to her Cyberlink, as well as the only world she ever knew. With no memory of who she was or where she came from, she could finally begin her life as an unassuming human, far from BRITE Corp's reach... With nothing but a clean slate and the clothes on her back, finding out who she was now seemed like a daunting task. Fortunately, Codie adapted to her situation pretty quickly. Without her draconian corporate masters breathing down her neck anymore, she was actually able to develop a personality: that of a bold yet plucky punk with a love for life and living under the motto "No Limits." PROFESSIONAL WRESTLING CAREER Despite having no memory of her past, Codie still retained her love for technology and fighting. The moment she first discovered the world of professional wrestling, she knew exactly what she wanted to do. And thus, the "Cyberpunk" Codie Hale was born. Her career started out modestly, as most wrestling careers do. With Codie working multiple jobs to support herself and her new endeavors. Not that she minded; she was still enjoying finding out who she was. When she made her in-ring debut at Global Creations Alliance (GCA), it was a bit of a rough start. Without her cybernetics to help her, she took a few good beatings here and there. But her fighter's instinct was never truly wiped, it seemed, and it didn't take long for that side of her to start kicking in. She moved up the ranks in GCA fairly quickly, winning her first championship and establishing herself as one of the brand's premier stars. But it was her fighting spirit and never-say-day attitude, combined with her electrifying high-risk style, that ultimately won her over with the fans. And it would ultimately be the fans themselves who would help Codie finally discover who she was meant to be. It was their support, their love, appreciation and acceptance--things she had never been accustomed to in her old life--that made her feel like she belonged. From that moment on, she knew she was home. And for the first time in her life, she had her own dream: to be one of the very best performers to ever step into a wrestling ring. It wouldn't be long before her rapid ascent would catch the attention of other, more prominent promotions. And Codie's first opportunity at realizing that dream would come in the form of one StarTeam UNITE... UNITE When word began to spread that some of the biggest names in the CAW world were putting together a revolutionary new show that would spotlight the unsung talent of the community, Codie was among the first to sign on, eager to prove herself as a future megastar. She made her first appearance in Gatekeeper Eve Heron's "Solar Star" showcase, where she was voted No. 1 by the viewers and later slated to face Tazzy Blackwell to determine the first ever Solar Star Champion on UNITE Episode 1. Codie would not only be the first competitor to step into a UNITE ring during the first episode's opening match, but she would go on to win that contest, being crowned the first ever Solar Star in a hard-fought match and cementing herself as a talent to look out for. As a Champion, Codie carried herself with pride and honor, as shown after her successful defense against Bunny on UNITE Episode 2, where she extended her hand to her opponent as a sign of respect. But she also wasn't afraid to take on all comers, as can be seen in her title defense against Amber Gorgeous on Rivals, where she took out both Amber and her butler, Hex Artemis, when the latter continued to insert himself into the match. Codie's most daunting task up to that point came in the form of her Guardian's Challenge against Tesla Vandetta, one of the most prominent (and most vicious) competitors in the CAW world. Codie was tossed, battered, and torn apart by the much larger and more powerful Vandetta like it was nothing, but ultimately her famous grit and determination allowed her to fight through the punishment, eventually rolling up her opponent for the win and setting the stage for the final obstacle on her road to becoming Legendary: the Solar Star Gatekeeper, Eve Heron. The most important match of her career would take place at UNITE's Inception PPV, in historic Madison Square Garden, a venue where dreams come true. For Codie however, it was not meant to be. In the 2-out-of-3 falls contest, she lost the first fall in the opening minute of the match, an unexpected turn of events that shocked viewers who had been following her rise up to that point. She fought valiantly for the rest of the match, but ultimately succumbed when the Gatekeeper unleashed a more violent side of herself and began mercilessly assaulting the exhausted Champion. The Cyberpunk, who had always lived by the motto "No Limits," reached hers that night when she was forced to tap out. In one crushing instant, Codie's dream had been brought to a screeching halt right at the cusp of its realization, turning her new world upside down. Without having been able to score a fall, she had suffered the most decisive loss in her entire career. UNITE's sudden hiatus following Inception had left her without a job. And worst of all, she had suffered a debilitating injury during the match that left her blind in one eye, bringing her entire future as a wrestler into question. She had let her fans down, and it looked as though her Cinderella story had reached its end. Or so she thought... PRESENT Something changed inside Codie at Inception--literally. The trauma and abuse she suffered at the hands of Eve Heron caused her cybernetic enhancements, which had remained dormant since her mind wipe, to reactivate as a defense mechanism. They went to work healing her body, and eventually replaced her damaged eye with a new, more efficient cybernetic one. And that's not all; with the re-discovery of her latent abilities came the re-connection with her powerful Cyberlink form. Codie is still struggling to learn where these abilities came from and what they mean for her; her Cyberlink, while incredibly powerful, is also very difficult to control. It is also highly dangerous, as she risks giving in to the AI inside her every time she utilizes it. If she doesn't learn to be careful, she could become the very thing BRITE Corp intended for her to be. But she vows that she will master this new power. And if Eve Heron ever returns... The Cyberpunk will be ready and waiting. CEW (2019-Present) Women's Champion On the 11th July 2019, Codie Hale became the second wrestler announced for upcoming promotion CEW. On their first ever show, CEW Arrival, Codie would defeat Kiara White, earning herself an opportunity to become the inaugural CEW Womens Champion. After the match, she was attacked by Elektra Morgan. At CEW Battlefield, Codie would face & defeat Carmen Cortez to win & become the first ever CEW Womens Champion. Championships & Accomplishments StarTeam UNITE: * Solar Star Championship - 1x (Inaugural) CAW Elite Wrestling: * CEW Women's Championship - 1x (Inaugural, Current) Global Creations Alliance: * GCA Women's Championship - 1x * GCA Queen of eXtreme Championship - 1x Renegade Wrestling: * Renegade Women's Championship - 1x (Inaugural) Destiny Championship Alliance: * DCA Rising Stars Championship - 1x Dynasty Wrestling Federation: * DWF Women's Intercontinental Championship - 1x (Current) CAW All-Stars: * CAS Women's Gauntlet for the Gold Winner - CAS 11 Category:CAW